Behind the Sketchpad
by Tankoubon
Summary: Namine: Kairi’s Nobody. She’s always been known to be serene and friendly. But what happens when you get on her bad side? Yeah, she actually has that side. [[ONESHOT!]]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the KH series. Credit of that goes to ol' what's-his-name. The idea of this story goes to my friends Anima Lupo, and Mizu-chan. So, credits to them on the idea of this story. I just placed it in words. XD

NX: This was a bit...erm...how do I say this...out of this world. I've got this gut feeling that it isn't at all amusing. Yet it is. Kinda. I dunno. Just go read. XD

"DIALOGUE" -- _'THOUGHTS'_

* * *

**Behind the Sketchpad**

"What're you doing there, Namine?" asked a rather deep voice behind the young girl dressed in a simple white dress.

One of the Princesses of the Heart, Kairi, gained a Nobody. How she lost her heart is not important; what's vital is who her Nobody is and what the role was.

"Sketching," Namine, Kairi's Nobody, replied plainly, taking out an eraser to obliterate some minor errors.

"Sketching what?" Riku (who was in the figure of Xehanort's Heartless) questioned, looking over Namine's shoulder in attempts of catching a glimpse of her work.

"Something," said Namine, covering her sketchpad so that Riku wouldn't see what she was drawing.

Riku frowned. "And what's that something?" he pressed, trying to see what Namine was creating with her pencil.

Namine merely blocked any possible views Riku might have. "You'll see," she responded, looking over to Riku with a small crack of a smile. Was there a note of irritation weaved in her voice?

Sighing Riku said, "Fine, I'll just wait here until you're done." He took out a chair, sat, and rested his chin on the long table in Namine's room.

Namine's room consisted of the color white. Nothing but white. The walls, floors, chairs, table, even her dress and shoes, were all WHITE. How she can keep the entire place clean in a mystery.

"Man, don't you ever get sick of this color?" Riku pondered aloud, lazily scribbling something on the table with his gloved finger.

"What color?" Namine inquired, not taking her eyes off her sketchpad. She placed her pencil down and made a grab for a brown crayon.

"White," said Riku monotone voice. "It's EVERYWHERE."

The girl arched a brow towards Riku, before going back to her work. "Your hair's a bit white as well, mind you."

"It is NOT white!" Riku defended, getting up from his chair. "It's BLUE!"

"But it's got a white shade to it, sometimes," Namine stated coolly, taking no notice to Riku's outburst.

"Ugh, fine." a defeated Riku growled. "Do you have some stuff to do here?"

"I only have my art materials and such."

"Okay, can I borrow some paper and crayons then?" Riku was about to wrap his fingers around one of Namine's crayons, but she grabbed his wrist before he could do anything.

"DO NOT use this set. They are for my use only, understand?" Namine seethed, not releasing her viper grip on Riku.

"Okay, sure, yours, backing off now," Riku stated nervously, trying to get away from Namine's clutch.

After glaring at Riku for a couple more seconds, Namine released him. "Where can I get some other stuff then?" Riku asked, standing up and looking around.

"They're just somewhere," Namine grumbled, grabbing another crayon from the table. "Check the drawers or corners."

Riku nodded, even though Namine didn't even look at him. Random pictures were posted on the walls, but Riku ignored them. He reached one drawer, and pulled on it. In fact, he pulled on it too much that the entire container flew out, releasing piles and piles of papers soaring about. Anxiously, Riku looked over Namine, only receiving another death glare.

"Sorry, my bad," Riku said quietly, sloppily placing random papers back into the drawer. He tried the next one, only to have the second accident occur once more. Now, only a small detail was changed. Instead of flying papers, floods of crayons came out, rolling down the floor. The pieces of colored wax collided with Riku's feet, making him lose his balance, and in turn, knocking the entire drawer with his feet as well.

And as a result, papers, crayons, and other Namine junk blasted out, with Riku smack down center amidst the pile. While Riku had a large sweat drop, Namine clearly had a vein popping out. Her features, instead of the usual coolness, were replaced with anger and deep annoyance. Her eyes flamed of rage as she slowly (but in an eerie manner) approached Riku.

"Out," she said simply, trying to contain her resentment.

"I'm sorry Namine, it was an accident!" Riku apologized profusely, scurrying to his feet and grabbing the papers and crayons around him.

"I said get out." This time, Namine's tone was in a bubble of impatience and infuriation, ready to burst any second now.

"Namine, I'll just fix everything and---"

"I SAID OUT!" she screamed furiously, pointing a steady finger out the door. In that sudden tone of voice, Riku dropped everything in his arms and made a beeline for the door, feeling the continuous wads of crayons being thrown at him from behind.

_**Later that day…**_

'_Ah, peace and quiet at last.'_ reflected Namine to herself, a smile crawling to her lips as the soft sound of crayons scratching on thick paper echoed throughout the corners of the room.

"NAMINE!" a strict voice yelled from beyond the door.

Namine let out a sigh of frustration. _'Serenity time over.'_

"Namine!" DiZ, a man costumed in nothing but red, with red bandages covering his face, burst into the room and strode next to the child. "Have you finished yet?"

"No DiZ," Namine answered, trying to keep her patience behind the line of another temper outbreak. "How many times do I have to remind you that restoring his memories take time?"

"But for how long? Time is running out!" DiZ cried, a look of desperation reaching his eyes.

'_This old man is but an impatient buffoon.'_ Namine thought in utter annoyance, dropping her eyes from her sketchpad to DiZ's own intense pools. "Rearranging links of memories, and then restoring them, is a very complicated process," she stated as calmly as she could.

"But we are against time!" DiZ roared, grabbing hold of Namine's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Namine tried to wriggle her arm away from DiZ's clinch. DiZ didn't let go though, which got to Namine's temper once more. With her free hand, she grabbed her sketchpad from the table, and hit DiZ on the head with it.

Yes, as immature as it sounds, she actually _hit_ Ansem the Gr---_DiZ_ on the head.

"OW!" DiZ yelped, instantly letting go of Namine. "What on earth was _that_ for?"

"You know what?" Namine hit --- no, _bonked_ DiZ repeatedly with her sketchpad, almost shooing him out the door. "If you keep _rushing_ me, then why don't_ you _fix up Sora's memories!"

"You _know _I can't do that Namine!" an angry DiZ yelled. "You are the only one who has that kind of ability!"

"But I never wanted this ability!"

"Enough of your immaturity and get back to work."

Glaring, Namine huffed, "Stop pressuring me or else."

DiZ looked taken aback. Was that a _threat_ coming from Namine? "Or else what?" he finally said softly.

"Or else I'll stab you with my crayons, that's what!" cried Namine with a twisted, psychotic voice.

Right then and there, DiZ could've just fallen off his feet by the sheer stupidity of the statement. "You? Stab me? With CRAYONS?" he laughed heartily, grabbing his chest and wheezing to catch some breath from all the laughter. "Please Namine, I think your mind has gotten a bit out of hand."

Again, Namine glared. "You don't think I can do it, huh?" she breathed maniacally, as bloodcurdling shimmer appearing in her baby blue eyes. Promptly, she snatched a random crayon from her table, and attacked DiZ.

And what happened to DiZ?

He died. He actually DIED, all from a crayon. And that crayon actually came from a girl.

THE E --- Nah, just fooling around.

"What in the --- !" DiZ stumbled and fell, with Namine's light weight mounted on top of him. Right there, on the chest, Namine stabbed DiZ with a pink crayon.

Of course, in all honesty, it's not exactly possible to stab someone with a crayon. So in this instance, Namine was only able to _poke _DiZ. "Get off of me child!" DiZ howled, trying to pry away the young girl that was in top of him. His efforts were in pure vain though, for Namine swiftly evaded DiZ's snatching and continued to poke him practically _everywhere!_

"Yeowch! That smarts!" he yelped, feeling yet another poke on his shoulder blade.

"NOW GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" Namine screamed, swatting DiZ away with her sketchpad. She continued to hit him with this until they both finally reached the doorway. At last, she was able to get DiZ at of her room, with a final act of throwing her sketchbook at a dead aim to his face. _'If they piss me off more…I SWEAR!'_

_**Even LATER that day…**_

Two soft, but distinct knocks erupted from Namine's door. "Go away and leave me alone," she said, still a bit heated. Riku and DiZ, being the reverse-psychological people that they were, disobeyed Namine's wishes and entered her completely white room anyway. "Oh poo, what is it _this_ time?"

"We're sorry," chorused Riku and DiZ, their heads hung low.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Psh."

"I'm sorry for messing up your room," Riku said, walking up next to Namine, his face still facing the floor.

"And I'm truly remorseful for stressing you," apologized DiZ, walking towards Namine as well, opposite of Riku. "I sometimes forgot how intricate your job really is." He brought out Namine's sketchbook, and placed it before her, returning it with its usual spotless appearance.

Sighing, Namine opened up to the exact page she was working on. She only realized at that time that she had already completed the page she was on. "It's alright," she let out a breath. "I guess my temper got in the way as well and---" She abruptly fell silent mid-sentence.

Riku and DiZ look at her with weird looks, only to find Namine ogling at the floor. It was then that the two males noticed their feet: all covered in mud, and thus, dirtying Namine's squeaky clean floor. Which was WHITE, no less.

"Namine, w-we can explain," DiZ stuttered, already backing away. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going, and hit yet another drawer, toppling out all of its contents, therefore, making even more of a mess.

"You see…" Riku began, but slipped, spreading the mud all over the floor. He tried to get up, pushing himself off the floor with his hands, and then lost his balance. Quickly, he grabbed the table to balance himself, only painting more mud on the furniture with his already dirty hands.

Silence. Dead silence. Scary silence. Namine did not speak for a few minutes, until she slowly looked up, meeting the eyes of Riku and DiZ. She gave them a death glare, with floods of ferocious anger seeping out. "THAT'S IT!" she shrieked, hitting the two men with her bare hands. Namine's voice sounded odd. In fact there seemed to be a major difference. With her voice becoming harder, there seemed to be a trace of another voice overlapping her original one, giving her a demonic tone. Matched with her blood lusting eyes, cold-blooded murder face, and demon-like voice, Namine appeared like a creature of pure evil. Pure, sadistic, psychotic, murderous evil.

"YOU COME TO APOLOGIZE BUT YOU MAKE MORE OF A MESS!" Swiftly, she took out a newly sharpened pencil, and held up high as a murderer would a knife. "I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU BOTH!"

Horror sparked through Riku and DiZ's expression. "RUN!" DiZ cried, trying to get up from the floor but to no avail. "Riku, help!"

But Riku was already making his way out the door. "IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" he boomed in return, running away.

When Namine was only a few more fatal feet away, DiZ managed to run. "GET BACK HERE YOUR SCOUNDELS!" screeched Namine, ready to stab the two with her ultimately sharp pencil. Now, if you were to see Namine's eyes right now, you'd be scared out of your wits as well. Her eyes glazed that of a dangerous, and murderous, glint, probably ready to murder anyone who got in her way right on the spot.

So was the unique scene of a young girl with a murderer's personality, chasing two grown men who ran away from her like cowards.

And yet, there was Namine's sketchpad, wide open, revealing a drawing of a sleeping Sora, with a face that screamed utter peace (which was the exact opposite to the outside world) completely unharmed from all the terrors and havocs of Namine's deadly temper.


End file.
